The Bloodkin Queen
by Lady Fenrir Unchained
Summary: (Updated/spellchecked version of a very old story on an old account that I wish I could delete, I can no longer access the account though so this will have to do.)
**The Bloodkin Queen**

As the story goes before there were men, before there were Halflings or elves or dwarves, before the other races were even woken to the world by the gods, there were a people who walked the lands already. No god ever took credit for their presence there, or claimed knowledge of when, how or why they came to be. But still they were there, silent beings who walked with dragons. They were the elder elves, the kin of the spirit, dragons of wisdom, changelings. They were the Bloodkin Elves.

Or so the myths say. Nothing remains of them now to prove it save for a single ruined city, touched by nothing but death. An ancient story whose path runs deep, whose path runs inexorably towards another

Legolas kept at a lope at Aragorn's side, only occasionally glancing back to make sure Gimli was keeping up. He looked towards Aragorn, and then to the shadowed ruins they were coming up on. "You know what that is don't you?"

Aragorn nodded gravely. "The Crystal City."

"There's no way they could have gone through that." Legolas frowned, narrowing his pale eyes at the distantly shimmering towers. "The Queen would kill them."

"I know." Aragorn turned and began to trot towards the now closer ruins.

"Wait!" Legolas stopped. "You can't mean to go in there."

Gimli cursed as he ran into the tall elf, not expecting him to just stop for no apparent reason. "Go in where?' He growled.

"They will have to go around it; we can take off a good half day off if we go through. We could easily cut them off on the other side." He stopped to look at his companions.

"Well then what's the hold up?" The dwarf grumbled irritably. "Let's get going."

Legolas looked down at him aghast at the very idea of such a thing. "The Crystal City is the domain of the Dragon Queen."

"A dragon?" Gimli bristled; his family had a history with dragons.

"No one knows, that is what they say, it's an ancient tale, no one has actually come out alive to tell what, if anything, she, or it, really is." Legolas glanced over his shoulder at the lowering sun.

"Probably because no one goes in." Aragorn said. "Even if she does exist, what is the chance she'll spot us in such a huge maze as the city?" He turned and started off towards the city without another word on the subject.

Gimli mumbled, pulling his axe out and huffing off after the ranger.

Legolas frowned, he had a very bad feeling about it, sighing he started off after them, if he was right, they were going to need help to get back out of the city alive. He wouldn't leave them to die after all of this.

By the time they reached the city walls, the sun barely showed above the horizon, casing everything into deep blood colored shadow. Aragorn slowed to a walk before stopping to look at the ancient city walls.

It was aptly named, Legolas noted to himself silently, running a hand over the stones of the fallen wall. They were all crystalline, not clear but a cloudy white with veins of other gleaming colors, gold, silver and a rainbow of soft pastel colors. It was that very beauty, even in destruction and decay that lead to looters. Looters who were never seen again.

Far above them rose broken towers, spires that never reached their once lofty goals into the sky. All save for one, deep inside the city towered one, at what must have been its heart, an unharmed spire of sparkling stone that seemed to catch the fire of the setting sun.

"Do you think it's worth something?" Gimli eyed the stones critically.

"Not if you're dead." Legolas muttered with warning, unable to take his eyes off that tower. If she existed, he knew that was where she would be and he had no urge what so ever to see the tower any closer. "We're not going to camp here right?"

"No," Aragorn started walking. "We'll camp at the halfway if we have to; I want to be at the other side by morning at the latest."

Legolas looked at the tower once more, then at Aragorn's back. "Oh, lovely."

They walked for several uneventful hours in the darkness and in complete silence, not just them, but everything around them. Nothing lived inside the walls, not a single living creature, plant or animal, crossed the boundaries. Except them.

His nerves on edge, Legolas finally tired of it and went ahead to scout out the ruins, he didn't get far before he stopped dead in his tracks. He'd found himself in a huge, open square at the very heart of the city, where across it stood the only whole building in the entire tomb that was the Crystal City.

"Impressive." Aragorn commented, glancing around the open space. "We'll set up at the base of that tower for the night. If anything does attack, we've got it at our back."

"I think that is the last thing I want to put my back too." Legolas looked way up at the now black tower, craning his neck to try and see the top but it blurred into the night sky.

Together the three moved as one across the square in a close triangle, keeping an eye on the shadows of the streets coming into it. It was too perfect a place for an ambush with all the places things could hide in wait.

As they reached nearly halfway across Aragorn stopped them. "Something is watching us."

Gimli peered into the darkness. "I don't see anything."

Legolas spun as he heard something move. "She's here."

"What can you see Legolas?" Aragorn backed up and the trio stood back to back.

Concentrating on all of his senses, Legolas listened and watched, trying to locate the source of the danger that made his hair stand on end. A shadow flew by quickly between two buildings in the corner of his eye and he jerked his head to look. Nothing there. But he'd seen it, it's been there, he hadn't imagined it.

"There!" Gimli barked and the other two turned quickly enough to see the shadows swirl.

But then flickers started passing rapidly all around the square, clicking like talons on stone joined the skittering shadows, a soft laughing seemed to echo in the wind, bouncing off the stones from all directions, making it impossible to know where it was coming from.

"It's toying with us, like a cat with a mouse." Aragorn narrowed his eyes.

Just as he said it a deep rumbling started, like distant thunder at first that grew until the very ground where they stood quaked beneath them. The sound grew to drown out everything else and they fought not to cover their ears.

A blast of fiery light blinded all three, bathing the square in a sudden blaze of heat and light. "Who dares desecrate the burial place of the Bloodkin?!" The voice was the sound of the tempest and a blast of scorching heat accompanied it, knocking them all to the rapidly warming stones.

Aragorn rose to his knees, holding up a hand to block the glare. "We have touched nothing, seek to steal nothing, we only need to pass through!"

Legolas pushed himself up as well, coming to a crouch and looked up. The Balrog had been fire and shadow, but this, dragon is all it could be called, wasn't just flame, it was like the sun itself. Wrapped around the tower its wings fanned over the square, talons dug into the stone and long whip-like tail twitched where it was curled around the spire of stone.

"The Dragon Queen." He said in awe.

"What business does an elf, a dwarf and a human have 'passing through'?" It roared, forcing them to shield themselves from the resulting blast of fire.

Legolas ran the old legend through his mind, Bloodkin, Bloodkin, why is that so familiar? Then he remembered. "The Bloodkin Elves, the Brothers and Sisters of the Dragon Spirit! They weren't real dragons at all."

The giant flaming dragons head snapped to his direction, its swirling eyes of fire fixing solely on the elf. "Speak not the name with your murderous tongue elf!"

Aragorn shot him a look. "What?'

"The Crystal City, it was where they lived, they were linked to the dragons somehow. They were wiped out." Legolas explained, then to the dragon. "But we are not the one who did it and we mean no harm to their memory."

"Then why do you come here?" The dragon demanded, a frill of flaming spines standing up around its head like a lions mane. "If not to gloat over the bones of my people?"

"We are trying to rescue our friends," Aragorn yelled up at it. "They were stolen away by orcs and we track them."

The brightness of the dragon faded slightly. "Orcs." She said the name as if it tasted bad. "Near my land, they would not dare."

"They do my Lady," Legolas stood up as he spoke, the heat no longer suffocating. "It is the beginning of the end for Middle Earth. The Ring of Power has surfaced and the forces of darkness are seeking it out now, even as we speak."

At that the dragon moved soundlessly out of the air to land between the three and the tower, stirring the air only the slightest with its wings, the heat now no more than a warm summer's day breeze. "So it has begun again."

Aragorn moved forward nodding, sensing a potential ally in the dragons sudden change in tone and demeanor. "The eye is open and watching."

"It sees not here dunedain. He would not trespass upon me without his full power; even then he would be wary of this place, lest he waken the ghosts of the dingwaith." The dragon looked almost sad as it said this. "But it all ends somewhere doesn't it."

Then its form began to swirl, contracting down in on itself until it was a funnel storm of flame about six feet tall. Then as sudden as the blaze came it blinked out of existence with a soft murmur of ash.

All three of the travellers blinked at the unexpected loss of light.

Legolas was the first to slowly regain his night vision and he moved forward without meaning to, looking to where the dragon had vanished. There was still something, or someone there.

Upon the ancient etched stones stood a tall woman, an elf in fact, with short hair the color of fresh blood and eyes of flame, yellow centers leeching out into red. She wore elaborate armor of some dark metal that looked as if it were painted with ashes and a sword hilt peeked over her shoulder.

"You're the Dragon Queen of the Crystal City?" Gimli blinked at her in disbelief.

"I'm Kinkathra, Queen of the Bloodkin Elves and last of my people." She looked at them gravely. "You stand at the foot of the Citadel of Light. Welcome to the Crystal City."

The Queen turned and walked towards the previously mentioned citadel. "Follow me."

They all exchanged looks before following her into the dark building.

"Could use a little light." Gimli grumbled behind the other three.

Holding up her hand, flame flickered up from Kinkathra's fingertips to form a ball of golden flame at the ends of her deep red-black nails. Nails which Legolas noted looked far more like talons then anything.

"You're a sorceress?" Aragorn glanced at her sideways as they made their way towards a grand staircase that reached up into darkness.

"I am many things." Was her only reply to his question.

The rest of the way up the stairs preceded in silence save for the sounds of Gimli and Aragorn's footfalls on the stone. The two elves made no sound as they glided skywards.

Finally they reached an opening to the sky and she led them out to an unparalleled view of the surrounding lands. She looked around before seemingly spotting what she was looking for and walked to the east view of the tower and peered out into the night. "They move quickly for orcs but they have stopped for the night."

Frowning Legolas walked up to her side to look, he couldn't see what she was talking about. "You can see them from here?"

"Quite clearly forest elf." Her tone was cold and she used the words forest elf as one would use an insult.

He looked, straining, but even he could barely make out the camp, he wouldn't have spotted it as easily as she did, if at all. "Amazing."

Aragorn come up to her other side. "You're like no elf I have ever seen, what are you exactly." He examined her closely, noting now close up what looked like golden scales along the sides of her face and down her neck.

Kinkathra turned her gaze to him, the yellows and reds of her eyes almost seemed to flicker in the fire light. "Orcs were once elves, you know this. There were different kinds of elves; some became what you know now, like your companion. One were taken and became orcs. Some were the dark elves. But before them all there were my people, the Bloodkin, bound to the ancient dragons. We harnessed their power, strength and wisdom along with our own."

Gimli broke in with a quiet muttering at this point, trying to see over the high stone railing.

"My people once guided all of yours." She continued. "Long before I was born my father watched you grow and become that which you are now. And in thanks, your people killed him and every last one of my people, down to the youngest child. In fear of the knowledge that we used only to help you, they destroyed the city. He could have fought back, destroyed them without a thought, a blink of his eye but they were his children, so he stood down in that square and waited until they cut him down."

Legolas reached out impulsively, resting a hand on her shoulder. "That was a long time ago." So long even his own people had all but forgotten it.

She shrugged off his hand and whirled around with a flurry of her cloak. "Don't touch me elf. You're only alive because I hate them more then you." She pointed in the direction of the orcs. "You may camp one night at the base of this tower and then you will leave."

"My name is Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood." He stood prouder as he said this, chin high, eyes indignant."

"How nice for you. Man, dwarf, take your prince and go before what little patience I have left is wasted on him." Kinkathra turned her back to them, looking over the city and dismissing them completely.

"Come on Legolas." Aragorn said, Gimli was already on his way down the stairs, growling to himself all the way about it. "Leave her be."

"But she can help us, you've seen her magic." Legolas protested.

"She doesn't want to help us and I don't blame her. Leave her to her ghosts; it's not her battle to wage." Aragorn's tone became stern and the look on his face indicated he'd throw his friend down the stairs if he had to.

With an undignified sound that was anything but resigned Legolas glided stiffly past his friend and down the stairs after the dwarf.

Aragorn watched him until he was out of sight, and then looked back to the silent queen. "We'll be gone at first light my Queen." He bowed and followed his companions.

Gimli already had a fire going when Aragorn made his way out of the tower to join them. Legolas turned on him as he did. "What do you think you're doing?" He hissed quietly. "We could use her help; you saw how powerful she is! If we could get her to use that on the evil force in which we must battle..."

"No." Aragorn cut him off. "I know she's powerful, she could possibly win this war for us before it even started. I heard her when she said Sauron would not challenge her."

"Then why won't you help convince her to help us?" Legolas blinked at him in confusion.

"Because she is that powerful. She has no love for us and has no reason to help. Our ancestors wiped out her people. She has every reason and right to cheer the Dark Lord on." Aragorn glanced upwards. "We should just be glad she isn't on their side either."

"Yet." Gimli added.

A long mournful keen drowned out whatever Legolas was going to say next, interrupting them. It worked itself into a high pitched cry that was a wordless song. The three looked up at the citadel as it began to glow, the stones responding to the song with the resonance of crystal. Pale light flickered across the surface, lighting it up like a beacon in the night.

"Citadel of Light." Aragorn repeated the name she had given the spire. The others stood in silence as they listened and watched.

Gimli grunted. "Dragonsong."

"It's a call." Legolas leaned towards the tower, eyes glazing over slightly. "Can't you hear it?"

Gimli up squinted at the tall elf. "He's finally lost his tiny elven mind."

"What do you hear?" Aragorn watched Legolas closely.

"She's calling to the others." he closed his eyes. "Calling them home to her."

"Dragons?" The dwarf frowned, looking around if searching for some elusive fight.

Aragorn looked to Gimli. "She must call ever night." He mused. "Every night for a millennia, calling for a people who no longer exist."

"She's as crazy as he is then." Gimli hooked a thumb past Aragorn to Legolas and frowned. "No where'd he go?"

Spinning Aragorn cursed at the empty spot where the elf has just been. He looked up at the shimmering tower. "Three guesses."

Legolas edged around until he was watching her from just behind and to the side, out of her eyesight, looking at her in profile.

The light off the stones cast pastel shadows on her already gold tones skin, causing it to shimmer. She seemed ever inch an ancient warrior queen at that moment. Short shoulder length hair pulled tightly back to reveal noble features that a human might find to be severe. Long oval face with a sharp nose and chin.

He had to admit he found her breathtakingly beautiful. "Do you think they'll answer you?"

The song ended abruptly but the sound continued, resonating through the crystal, slowly echoing into the night. As it faded away so did the light and the stones returned to the dead state they had been before. "How do you know it was meant to be answered by anyone?"

"It's a call; I could hear it and it made me have to come up here." Legolas moved forward a few steps, careful to see her reaction to it.

"I don't know what's worse, to have your people all be dead or to know that somewhere in their murders blood theirs goes on. Only if that were so would you have heard the call and been compelled to come." She shook her head in disgust.

"So you do think they will come back someday?" He took another cautious step towards her.

"No but I have to call, or there's no reason to remain." She didn't look over at him but up at the sky. "I'm the keeper of memories now, if they remain anywhere, in any form, they need to be led home. That is my reason for existence, to see that they do."

Legolas walked right up to her side now, taking her less hostile reaction as permission to do so, resting against the stone. "There are things you could do, help us. You've been here for countless centuries; there is no reason to remain. Come with us."

Kinkathra sighed, the sound was tired and weary as she looked at him. "I have no place in your wars."

The two stood in silence for some time after that before he spoke up again. "How did you survive the attack?"

"I wasn't here when it happened. My father sent me away before it." She frowned slightly.

"Why do you stay?" He turned to look at her.

"Penance."

He frowned. "You're not to blame for the death of your people."

"Not my people, unlike my father I didn't have any issues with seeing your people as my children." She stared off past him. "I wiped out their murderers, every elf, dwarf and human who was in the city, outside the city and anywhere in my sight of the city. I didn't even leave as much as a speck of dust to say they had ever even existed. I burned it all."

"Father!"

The young Kinkathra stormed down the sparkling halls of the Bloodkin palace with an outraged swirl of white silk. To say she would look different in the future would be an understatement.

The princess of the Bloodkin was known as soft of face and form if not loud of voice. Spoiled was how many referred to her. Her crimson hair was long, falling free past her waist, almost down to her white slippered feet.

"Father!"

Conferring with a group of elders, her father looked up. He looked a great deal like her in coloring but stood much taller, his eyes a deep ruby red. "Yes my daughter?" He smiled faintly and waved off the other elves as she approached. They exchanged knowing looks and took their leave while they could.

"You're sending me away? You can't be serious!" She pursed her full red lips just short of an angry pout. "And to the mountain monastery? How could you? There's nothing up there but snow and bent little trees and boring monks!"

"It's for your own safety." He frowned. "The younger races have created an army and are marching against us even now. We're in for a war Kinkathra and I don't want you here for it. Besides, Orlan is there, he'll keep you company."

"Oh father! He's nice and all but he's an elf, why would you ever betroth me to one below me?"

"Now that is the attitude that has caused this to happen, too many of the new generation think like that and I forbid you to think so." He shook his head at her.

She actually stomped her foot like a small child about to throw a tantrum. "No! You're Lord Krathmael, King of the Dragons, Keeper of the GoldenScales, why do you sit here and wait for them to crawl to you with nothing but hate, fear and greed in their hearts? You could wipe them out!"

His deep crimson eyes narrowed as his frown deepened. "They are just as much my children as you are. I would no more harm them then I would you. Now you will go, if I have to have the royal guard drag you there."

Kinkathra gave a loud sound of frustration and stomped off down the hall the way she'd came.

"Think she will grow up one day?" A tall, graceful woman came up behind the king, golden eyes sparkling in amusement.

"I can only hope so my love," he sighed. "She is the keeper of memories. If we do not survive this, she'll have too. Only she can call the others home."

"And if there is no home for them to return to?" She looked at him now with worry as she brushed golden hair from her face. "There is so much she doesn't know."

He nodded sadly. "I know, but there is no more time to teach her. We are at the end of our time my Queen. We were never really meant for this world."

In the mountains Kinkathra sulked, staring out of a large window into the snow.

"Princess, you can't sit there all day."

She spun in her seat on the window ledge to glare at the dark haired elven youth, dressed as a monk, who stood in her doorway. "I can and I will. If I were my parents I'd just fly down this stupid mountain."

"But you aren't." He smiled faintly. "All your people have been called back to the defense of the city, if it can be called that. This is really going to happen isn't it?" He sat down beside her.

She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't know Orlan. There are still humans, dwarves and elves in the city; they want to help defend it. But even with their own people there they are still going to attack. Father refuses to fight them, all the elders are and the rest of us lack a spirit form still."

"They're afraid Ra; they see the power of your people and worry that one day you'll turn it on them." Orlan wrapped an arm around her. "The youths view has been wavering, they have been speaking of discontent, that they should be rulers, not those who stand in the shadows of so called weaker beings."

She snorted. "If we were going to do that, we would have done it long ago when they were all useless, no teach them what we know." She muttered before announcing. "I can't stay here."

He furrowed his brows, dark evergreen eyes looking at her with wary concern. "You have too. Orders of the King."

Kinkathra jumped up, rushing impulsively to the door. "And you're coming with me! Come on!" She went on as if he'd said nothing at all before rushing out of the room.

The young elf blinked and ran after her. "Ra! Wait, you're crazy you know that!"

She grinned impishly over her shoulder. "And you love me."

"You're lucky I do." He muttered under his breath.

"It's not far to the city really; we don't need to take food." She raced on, glancing occasionally for anyone else in the halls that might overhear and try to stop her. "You said the royal guards are gone?"

Orlan nodded. "They left hours ago, early this morning."

"Perfect!" She beamed, stopping only to nod at some monks and wait for them to pass by.

"They can't hold me here if they're already back home."

"It could be dangerous there, we should stay here." Orlan's brow creased with lines of worry that started to look as if they would never go away.

"Should yes but we won't." She grinned and grabbed his arm, dragging him along behind her.

"You're a brat." he grumbled but made no effort to fight or slow her down.

Within hours they were down the mountain and moving across the hills and rocky outcroppings. Upon one of the highest cliffs overlooking the valley below, Kinkathra stopped to look down at the city she called home.

"Is that fire?" Orlan peered.

Her eyes were however were far better and she gasped. "My people! My father!"

"Ra no!" But his words were too late and she was already half way down the steep rocks, racing towards the city at a speed few could match, certainly not an elf like him.

He cursed and jumped down, flinging himself carelessly down the rock face after her. Orlan almost didn't catch her in time, tackling her down into some bushes. "You fool! The army is still there!" He hissed into her ear. "Or do you want to die here?"

She squirmed and fought against him. "Let me go!"

Closing his hand over her mouth he held her down as soldiers passed by far too close to them. In silence the princess stopped her struggles and watched the boots pass by their faces. Only when they were gone did they both allow a sigh of relief

"Be smart." He waited for her nod of agreeance before he released her. "We can sneak in by the underground tunnels, you know the layout right?"

Kinkathra nodded again. "I know every inch of those tunnels. I know one that comes up just outside the Square of Light in the basement of one of the shops."

"Alright, let's go." he slowly rose.

The two moved like ghosts in the drifting smoke around the city walls and made quick time into the catacombs that traversed the city and into its very heart. Together they came out of a store at the edge of the square, crouching behind a fallen wall that still stank of fire and what must have been blood.

Neither tried to think about that as they watched the scene before them unfold. Soldiers surrounded and filled the entire open space save for the center around the citadel of Light. There before the crystal spire stood the King of the Bloodkin elves, Krathmael GoldenScale.

"Father." She made as if to try and surge forward towards him but Orlan held her tightly in place.

"We will not fight you, will not kill our children. But still you freely slaughter us. My people, your own people. Have you lost all your senses?" The King addressed a human before him, the leader it seemed.

"They are not our people, for they stood with you! The evil spawn of darkness. Unnatural beasts that made an unholy pact with the most savage of creatures, boldly parading yourselves as elves!" The human man spat in disgust.

"What have we done to be called that my son? To be killed where we stand. Our hands out to you in peace? What have we done save guide, teach and protect you?" Krathmael demanded.

"Lies!" The man cried back.

But among his soldiers there was unrest at the king's words, for they had cut down everyone who had refused to fight. Many began to look disgusted with themselves, staring down at themselves in realization of what they had done here.

Glancing back the man saw the effect the king's words were having, he rushed forward before any could move, impaling the king on his already blood caked sword.

This time Orlan could not stop Kinkathra, could not hold her back. With a roar of anguished rage she ran into the square to her father's side, the soldiers parting for her like the tide.

"Father?!"

Still alive he looked up at her on horror. "Oh no, not here, not now, why could you not this one time listen?" But it was all he could say before he was gone, fast as a candle snuffed out.

The human leader yelled out. "Kill the dragon witch!"

She didn't move, closing her eyes she wait for death at her father's side. She heard the elven bow string and the sound of the arrow in the air. Then it stopped. In shock the princess of the Bloodkin opened her eyes as a body fell into her. Orlan, an arrow between his shoulders as he stared at her with blank eyes.

Fire flared in her eyes and she stood, turning to face the army. Like thunder her voice rocked the very stones of the city. "You fear us so much? You have never seen the power of the dragon!"

"Kill her!" The man's voice rose high in fear.

A wall of fire washed out from her into the square, killing him and any other who didn't run immediately out of it. But none would escape her, from there she sent out hundreds of phantom dragons of pure flame, hunting down every last soldier in or out of the city. The valley burned and the sky was lit a fire long into the night.

"You don't know more the myths because no one returned, I burned the entire valley and up the mountains. I destroyed everyone and everything, innocent or guilty." She turned away from him. "So yes, I could help you but I won't. If it's the end then I will wait for it here as I always have."

"You don't keep the memory of your people." Legolas said finally. "You desecrate it by hiding here. You say your people guarded over us, your father died because he would not raise a hand to us. You destroy his memory."

Like lightning her hand lashed out and slapped him hard, rocking his head back on his neck. "How dare you!"

Rubbing his jaw Legolas was anything but apologetic. "Sit here and wait for death, but don't claim to do it in his memory. Claim it for what it is, your own fear." Turning he walked back towards the stairs.

"You're right."

Legolas stopped and looked at her as he heard that.

"It isn't what he'd do, or want. But maybe you haven't noticed from what I've told you, I'm not him, not even close." She turned her back on him.

Shaking his head he went back down to his friends.

The rest of the trio's journey through the city was uneventful and they moved swiftly now knowing nothing was going to jump out at them out of the ruins.

Gimli muttered and grumbled along as was usual but Aragorn noticed Legolas had been oddly silent since the night before he didn't even speak up to make his usual fun of the dwarf.

Aragorn slowed to a stop at they came to the city walls and the others stopped beside him. "Do you see them Legolas?"

Knowing he meant the orcs Legolas stepped up to look across the plain. "They're moving fast, we have to hurry."

Nodding Aragorn started running again.

Legolas glanced back at the Crystal City before trotting after him.

"Legolas Greenleaf!" The voice was louder then natural, carrying over the ground like thunder in the wind. All three stopped to look back in surprise at the figure in black at the city gates.

Legolas looked to his companions questioningly before running back to the city.

She actually smiled at him faintly. "You know you could well be the death of me forest prince."

"You're coming with us?" His heart lifted at that for more reason then the hope of a powerful ally and he quickly tried to push that down and ignore it.

Kinkathra looked down and he did as well, following her gaze he noticed that she stood at the very edge of the line between the city and the outside world, as if she couldn't cross it.

"No." She looked up. "But I want you to take this."

He looked up again as she pulled a thick gold chain from around her neck from which hung a pebble size red orb. He closed his hand around it as she held it out to him. "What is it?"

She folded her hands around his with the pendant in it. "It's the Amulet of Fire. If in dire need, hold it and call out to me, I'll come."

Before he could answer she let go and vanished in a swirl of red and gold.

"Go quickly now or you'll lose your friends." He voice whispered as all signs of her being there dissipated into empty air.

"Thank you." He nodded and ran back to where his friends waited for him.

"She agreed to help?" Aragorn questioned with raised brows.

"Sort of." Legolas opened his hand to show the stone, and then slipped it over his head and under his shirt to keep it safe. "She won't go with is but if we need her, she'll come."

"You and your redheads." Aragorn murmured, smiling as his friend shot him a scowl before nodding in understanding. "Let us make haste."

Aragorn lay very close to the ground, eyes closed and ear pressed to the stone, listening for the sounds of their prey. He got up quickly. "Their pace quickens. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!"

Without glancing back Legolas hurried after Aragorn. "Come on Gimli!"

Muttering, Gimli followed. "Three days and nights pursuit, no food, no rest and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell."

The trio ran across the landscape of rock, scrub grass and plain. Aragorn keeping the lead with Legolas staying close effortlessly and Gimli trailing behind breathing loudly.

Stopping suddenly, Aragorn bent down to pick up an elven broach trampled into the ground by the pass my many orc feet. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall."

Looking down at his friends hand the elf nodded slightly. "They may yet be alive..." He said hopefully as he examined the triple leaves.

"Less than a day ahead of us, come!" Aragorn took off once more.

"Come Gimli!" Legolas smiled slightly at the ray of hope. "We are gaining on them."

"I'm wasted on cross-country." Gimli huffed after the two. "We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous we are over short distances."

Legolas just grinned to himself as he listened to the rumbling complaints of his friend behind him. They next stopped as the track came over a hill and they paused to gaze over the vast plain below.

"Rohan, home of the horse-lords." Frowning Aragorn looked around, searching for something with far more than just his sharp eyes. "There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us." He turned to his elf companion. "Legolas! What does your elf eyes see?"

Peering into the distance he answered. "The urks turn northeast. They are taking the hobbits to Isengard!" He blinked in slight confusion. He couldn't quite understand orcs taking the two small ones alive to begin with, but to Isengard? It made little sense to him and what he knew.

"Saruman." Aragorn said is if in answer to his unasked question.

No time pondering that could be wasted and they ran again, they could not afford to lose any more ground to the uruk-hai.

"Keep breathing, that's the key!" Gimli's words were forced through labored breaths. "Breathe! Ho!"

"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." Legolas remarked. And so it went throughout the night. Slowly a new dawn came and Legolas frowned at the sun as it rose. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night." He turned to listen as the sound of horses reached his ears.

Aragorn heard it as well and quickly waved them behind some boulders and the three hid as a large group of horsemen appeared, galloping quickly with their banners flying high overhead. Aragorn watched for a time before stepping back into sight of the riders.

Legolas exchanged a look and a disapproving frown with Gimli as they followed.

"Riders of Rohan!" Aragorn called after them. "What news from the mark?"

The lead man held up his hand in signal to the riders and together like a great wave they all turned and came back over the ground they had just passed to where the three stood. Surrounding them in a tight, obviously hostile circle, lowering their spears to fence them in.

"What business does an elf, a man and a dwarf have in the ridder mark?" The leader demanded, blue eyes cold and hard under his horse helm. "Speak quickly."

Legolas felt they were being asked that a lot recently and bristled at the question.

But it was Gimli who spoke first this time as he said sharply to the man. "Give me your name horse master and I shall give you mine."

"I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." The man growled back.

Lightning fast, Legolas had an arrow out of his quiver, notched and ready to fire, pointed right at the man on the horse. "You would die before your stroke fell!" he warned.

At that all the riders moved their spears in dangerously close, just far enough that they didn't impale the three standing among them.

With a frown Aragorn glances at and then pushed his friends arm down firmly. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin." He nodded at the dwarf. "And Legolas from the woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, its king."

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." The leader replied before removing his helmet to show his face to them finally. "Not even his own kin."

The other riders, as if on some unspoken command, withdrew their spears.

All three recognized the man as Eomer, nephew of the king.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claims lordship over this land." Eomer looked at his riders. "My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

Aragorn stood tall. "We are not spies. We track a band of uruk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends' captive."

"The uruks are destroyed." Eomer told him. "We slaughtered them during the night."

Distraught Gimli stepped forward. "But there were two hobbits; did you see two hobbits with them?"

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." Aragorn explained.

"We left none alive." Eomer shook his head slightly. "We piled the carcasses and burned them." He pointed off into the distance where smoke still rose over the horizon.

"They are dead?" Gimli blinked at it in disbelief.

Pausing for a moment, Eomer nodded. "I'm sorry." He looked over his shoulder and called. "Hasufel! Arod!"

Two horses came forward as he did, one a chestnut brow the other a grey white. "May these horses bear you to a better fortune then their former masters. Farewell. Look for your friends but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." He turned to the riders. "We ride north!"

The three watched them go in silence before they mounted. Aragorn on the brown, Legolas and Gimli on the white. The ride towards the smoke pillar of the burning bodies was quiet as was their dismount at they arrived. There seemed nothing to say until they knew for sure what had happened.

Legolas sighed to himself as he watched Gimli shift through the smoldering pile. Pulling out a small, charred dagger sheath and belt the dwarf said sadly. "It's one of their little belts."

Closing his eyes Legolas said in elven. "Hiro hyn h dh ab wanath." May they find peace after death.

Apparently his words were more than Aragorn could take. "AAAHHH!" He surprised the others with his scream of frustration and rage as he kicked the pile.

"We failed them." Gimli shook his head, still not believing it.

Aragorn walked away but stopped at something caught his eye. "A hobbit lay here and the other here." He crouched close to the earth, touching the imprints. "They crawled, their hands were bound."

Legolas followed, not sure if he wanted to know just how and where their friends had met their end but in a morbid way he had to know. And so in his need he followed as Aragorn followed the tracks.

"Their bonds were cut." He picked at a bit of rope in the dust, moving ever close to the trees as they went. "They ran over here and were followed. Their tracks lead away from the battle, into..." Aragorn stopped and looked into the dark mass of trees in shock. "Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn!" Gimli yelled. "What madness drew them there?"

They exchanged looks but no one had to ask, they followed into the trees.

"Orc blood." Gimli said in disgust.

Legolas glanced over with distaste.

Aragorn frowned as they walked in the gloom of and ancient trees. "These are strange tracks."

"The air is so close here." The dwarf complained.

"This forest is old, very old." Legolas looked up and listened at the trees whispered in a non-existent wind. "Full of memories...and anger. The trees are speaking to each other." He warned.

"Gimli!" Aragorn barked.

In surprise he turned to Aragorn. "Huh?"

"Lower your axe." He said as if he shouldn't have had to explain it.

"Oh!" Gimli lowered the weapon he hadn't realized he'd raised.

Legolas twisted his head. "Aragorn, nad no ennas!" Something was out there, he could feel it, something powerful.

"Man cenich?" Aragorn questioned back, asking what his friend could see.

"The white wizard approaches." Legolas repeated the message he heard and notched an arrow.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us!" Aragorn looked at them. "We must be quick."

With a yell the three spun around to attack their nemesis but were blinded by a bright light that emanated from a tall figure in white.

Together Gimli threw his axe and Legolas let fly his arrow, only for both to be deflected with less effort then a fly would be.

Aragorn dropped his sword as it became too hot to hold.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." The wizard's words were a statement not a question.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect." His voice was quiet. "Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Aragorn shielded his eyes. "Show yourself!"

The light dimmed to reveal a familiar face and form beyond it, in white now replacing grey, his once grey hair and beard also snow white. Gandalf stood, ivory staff at his side.

"It cannot be!" He exclaimed in shock. "You fell!"

"Through fire and water." Gandalf intoned.

"Gandalf." Aragorn spoke the name when no other could make themselves voice it.

"Gandalf? Oh yes. That's what they use to call me." He said slowly, almost in wonder at the memory. "Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

Unable to contain himself any longer Gimli grinned from ear to ear like a child presented with a gift of sweets. "Gandalf!"

"I am Gandalf the White now." He looked down upon them. "And I have come back to you now at the turn of the tide." He beckoned them to follow and they walked through the trees. "One stage of the journey is over another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

Legolas reached up to touch the outline of the pendant under his tunic at the mention of war but said nothing, dropping his hand as they exited the trees onto the plains once more.

Gandalf glanced pointedly at him as if he knew but also said nothing about it. He turned to the grassland and whistled piercingly. A long eerie sound that echoed back to them. Soon came an answering neigh across the grass and a white vision appeared on the plain, galloping towards them.

Legolas looked at it in shock, mearas did not allow any but a horse-lord to ride. "That is one of the mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

"Shadowfax." Gandalf nodded. "He is the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers."

He didn't question further, everyone had their own secrets he supposed.

The four rode as fast as they could over the open land, slowing only as a city rose out of the plain high on a spire of rock.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown and Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." Gandalf told them. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

Gimli looked around dourly. "You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." He eyed all the dark enrobed and dark faced people suspiciously.

Guards approached as they dismounted and came towards the hall. Now with a grey robe over top of his white, Gandalf led them. "Ah," He said as he recognized Hama at the doors.

"I cannot allowed you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Grayhame." Hama said. "By order of Grima Wormtongue." He said the name as if it disgusted him greatly to have to say it.

Gandalf nodded amiably, gesturing to him companions to give up their weapons.

Aragorn handed over his sword then pulled a dagger from his clothes, handing it over as well.

Legolas reached back to give over the long knives he carried on his back and his bow, eyeing Gimli. He fully expected there to be trouble with the dwarf and he wasn't mistaken.

But reluctantly. Gimli turned over his axe with minimal grumbling about it.

Nodding to himself Gandalf led them forward once more into the hall.

Hama gestured. "Your staff."

"Hmm?" Gandalf blinked innocently, glancing at the staff. "Oh, no, you would not part an old man from his walking stick.

And if Legolas didn't know better he would think just that as Gandalf acted the old fool for the guards.

Hama nodded in agreeance and gestured for them to follow him inside.

With a wink to Aragorn, Gandalf made his way into the hall leaning heavily on the staff as if he did indeed need it to help him stand.

At the front of the hall, slumped in his throne sat the king, aged far beyond his years, looking more dead than alive. At his side a greasy looking man in black, Grima Wormtongue.

"My lord," Grima whispered. "Gandalf the Grey is coming. A herald of woe."

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden-King." Gandalf said as he came forward from the shadows of the doorway into the light of the braziers.

"He is not welcome." Grima said to Théoden.

Legolas followed Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli at his side, he frowned and could clearly hear the mans hushed tone. But it wasn't just the words that made him frown, as he moved further into the hall, closer to the king, the colder the stone against his skin got. It had until now been warm, warmer then the air and his skin but it seemed to warn him of something. His only thought was it knew of the evil in the king and moved to alert its wearer of the danger.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf-Stormcrow?" The king echoed the dark robed man like a puppet.

Again in Théoden's ear Grima said. "A just question me liege." As if he hadn't just told him to say so. Then loudly so all could hear. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Silence!" Thundered Gandalf. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" He stepped closer, brandishing his ivory staff at the two on the dais.

"Your staff..."Grima said slowly, then impatiently to the guards. "I told you to take the wizards staff!"

But everyone ignored him, watching the wizard and the enthroned king instead.

"Théoden, son of Thengal. Too long have you sat in shadows." He stood before the King.

Grima, seeing himself lost suddenly tried to silently slip out like a snake in the grass but Gimli moved to stop him. "I would stay if I were you." He growled in fierce warning.

"I will release you from the spell." Gandalf told the king.

"Hahaha!" Théoden's laugh was harsh and dry like old parchment. "You have no powers here Gandalf the Grey! Ha-ha! Ah!" He cried out as Gandalf pointed his staff.

"I'll draw you out, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf said quietly.

Eowyn rushed forward as the king cried in pain, trying to get to Théoden and stop Gandalf.

Aragorn caught her before anyone else moved. "Wait." It was a quite warning and a command that made her stop with a glance at him and then forward once more as if he weren't there holding her back.

Saruman's voice spoke from the king's mouth now. "If I go, Théoden dies."

Gandalf shook his head. "You did not kill me, you will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine!" Saruman screamed defiantly.

Shrugging off the grey cloak Gandalf revealed his true self, the white. "Be gone!"

Just like a string snapping Saruman was gone, his spell broken. Théoden's face and form began to instantly change into his own much younger one, like ice melting from him.

And as it melted it went too from the pendant around Legolas' neck, the change was almost startling as it went from freezing cold to almost blazing warm again.

Only now did Aragorn release Eowyn and she rushed up to her uncle unchallenged.

"I know your face..."Théoden said slowly. " Eowyn... Eowyn."

"Breath the free air again my friend." Gandalf stepped back, nodded to the king.

"Dark my dreams have been of late." Disoriented Théoden rubbed his forehead to try and clear the fog that enshrouded his mind for so long now it seemed.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword." Gandalf nodded at Hama who ran up to his lord with the sword, offering the hilt to him.

Théoden drew it and turned his gaze towards Grima, knowing at once his tormentor and as if by unspoken command at that look the guards grabbed and dragged the man out of the hall, throwing him down upon the stairs.

Grima grovelled. "Ah! I've only ever served you my lord!"

"Your witchcraft would have me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden shouted in rage.

"Send me not from your side!" The man begged.

Unhearing Théoden raised his sword to strike him down.

"No my lord!" Aragorn stopped him, catching the king's arm. "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account."

Legolas couldn't say he really agreed with his friends view on that but didn't say so out loud.

Taking the pause as a way out, Grima stood and ran. "Get out of my way!" He quickly vanished from sight.

Aragorn yelled to the people. "Hail, Théoden-King!"

Théoden looked around now as if realizing something was missing. "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

All were silent before Gandalf led the king away quietly.

Legolas waited until all had left and sat looking over the land as he thought. Listening to all around him, somewhere in the distance he heard Théoden and Gandalf talk but tuned it out, allowing them privacy.

He remained there sitting until the two returned, frowning slightly as they came back with two human children. Quietly he followed, keeping unobtrusive as they were given over to the care of Eowyn.

There was something hard about her, in her stance and eyes, something that did not go with her seemingly soft exterior. After a time talking with the children she finally said to all. "They had no warning, they were unarmed." Eowyn frowned. "Now the wild men are moving through west fold, burning as they go, every rick and cot."

"Where's momma?" One of the children asked, Freya he thought he'd heard her called.

"Shhh." Eowyn hushed the child.

"This is but a taste of the terror Saruman will unleash." Gandalf gestured all around him, not meaning the hall but the lands outside it. "All the more potent for he is driven mad by the fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from the woman and children. You must fight."

Aragorn joined Gandalf. "You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you, his men will return and fight for their King."

"They will be three thousand leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us." Théoden shook his head. "I know what it is you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

All Legolas could do was shake his head at that.

"Open war is upon you," Aragorn spoke his friends thoughts. "Whether you would risk it or not."

Théoden turned to narrow his eyes at Aragorn. "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan."

"Then what is the King's decision?" Gandalf asked.

He didn't answer right away.

Legolas turned and left, he didn't need to hear more to know the King's answer.

Hama shouted out to the people of Rohan. "By order of the King the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need."

Gimli muttered. "Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their King?"

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn told him.

Gandalf shook his head. "There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety but what he'll get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong hold but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan." He turned towards Aragorn. "He will need you before the end there. Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold."

"The will hold." Aragorn assured him.

The wizard looked now to Legolas, glancing pointedly down at his chest, saying nothing before turning back. "The Grey Pilgrim. That is what they use to call me. Three hundred lives of men have walked this earth and now, I have no time. Good luck. My search will not be in vain. Look to my coming. At the first light of the fifth day at dawn, look to the east."

"Go." Aragorn urged him.

Without another word Gandalf rode away on Shadowfax.

Legolas touched the amulet. If in dire need, hold it and call, I will come, he recalled her words. Gandalf seemed to know about it even though he wasn't there, was he telling him to call her now? The elf prince shook his head, not yet.

The villagers moved fast as they could on foot, wagon and horse back towards Helm's Deep.

Legolas half listened to his friends talk while he kept an eye on the lands around him.

"It's true, you don't see many dwarf women. And in fact they are so alike in voice and appearance, they are often mistaken for dwarf men." Gimli went on to Eowyn conversationally.

"It's the beards." Aragorn leaned in with a grin to Eowyn.

Legolas turned to watch them, smiling. Not often recently did it seem he got a chance to do so, nor his friends, so he enjoyed it as much as they.

Gimli went on as if nothing had been said. "And this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women. And the dwarves just, spring out of holes in the ground!" Gimli waved his hands to illustrate. "Which is of course ridiculous. Whoa!"

Legolas laughed openly as Gimli fell right off from his horse to the ground. He'd been waiting for something like that to happen for a while now.

"It's alright!" Gimli shouted. "It's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate."

Eowyn and Aragorn joined in the laugh at that point.

The glances they shared didn't go completely unnoticed by Legolas but he decided to stay out of it. With his past experience he was the last person who could give advice of the heart let alone criticism.

Later he heard her ask Aragorn. "Where is she?"

Aragorn turned to her in surprise, the question written on his face.

"The woman who gave you that jewel?" She elaborated for him.

Legolas shifted his gaze to his friend and at the faraway look in his eyes. He knew he was thinking about her.

"My Lord?" Eowyn interrupted Aragorn's thoughts, still trying to get an answer to her question.

"She is sailing to the undying lands with all that is left of her kin."

One of the riders, Gamling, rode forwards as Hama stopped, stopping also their talking.

"What is it? Hama?"

Suddenly as if an answer a warg appeared above them, attacking before anyone knew what had happened, killing Hama.

Cursing himself silently for not sensing it sooner and in fact the stone had gone cold again without him noticing it, Legolas immediately came to the man's rescue. Shooting the beast with an arrow he turned back to the others and shouted. "A scout!"

Théoden turned back to call. "What is it? What do you see?"

"Wargs!" Aragorn called forward the alarm. "We are under attack!"

"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden ordered.

"C'mon get me up there, I'm a rider. Agh!" Gimli tried to urge his horse on.

"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep and make haste." Théoden told Eowyn.

She protested instantly. "I can fight!"

"No!" He yelled, then softer but no less stern. "You must do this for me." Turning his horse he called. "Follow me!"

Gimli muttered at his horse. "Forward, forward, march forward."

Eowyn turned to the villagers. "Make for the lower ground. Stick together!"

Legolas rushed to the ridge on foot ahead of the riders and began to fire arrows at the oncoming wargs and orc riders until the horsemen joined him. He caught hold of his horses reins as it rushed passed and swung up into the saddle.

As the warg riders and the Rohirrim crashed at full speed the battle began.

Legolas tried to keep an eye on his friends as he went and he saw Gimli fall from the horse and as the rider less warg spotted what it thought was an easy target. "Bring your pretty face to my axe!" Gimli called to it as he too spotted it.

Legolas fired from where he stood and killed the warg first before quickly moving on, grinning as he heard the dwarf call out after him.

"That one counts as mine!"

Legolas didn't see him again until he spotted him under a pile of bodies, being buried deeper as Aragorn swept past killing a warg who stood on top of the pile. He heard the dwarf grumble and assumed if he could still complain then he was fine for now and kept going.

It seemed forever before the battle finally slowed to a stop and the Rohan looked around, having barely won, at the body littered field.

Gimli, free of the pile, looked around at the battle field as well. Seeing Legolas he asked. "Where's Aragorn?"

"Aragorn?" Legolas frowned, he'd lost sight of him during the fight. His frown deepened as his eyes swept over and stopped on a dying orc who was clearly laughing at him. Obviously it knew something he did not. "Where is he? Speak up!"

It continued to laugh up at the elf. "Seems like your friend took a little tumble off the cliff."

"You lie!" Legolas shouted as he grabbed at orc in rage but before it could say more it died with a final mocking rattle of breath. That's when he saw something that made his heart sink and his skin go cold. In the orcs hand was Evenstar, reaching down to take it back, Legolas then stood stiffly and ran to the cliff edge. He looked down, afraid of what he'd see there but all he saw was the rushing water fall below.

Gimli came to stand with him, looking down at the murky waters that must have stolen their friend away.

Théoden turned to his men after watching the two. "Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."

Upon hearing that Legolas snapped out of his daze and spun to look at the King, a look of outraged anger on his pale features.

The king placed a hand on the elf's shoulder, telling him gently. "Come." Then he left, leaving the two to look down at the river in shock.

"Make way for Théoden! Make way for the King!" A guard yelled as they men came in the gates of Helm's Deep.

Eowyn ran out to meet them. "So few!" She cried, watching as the small, weary group moved past her. Anxious she scanned their faces. "So few of you have returned!"

Dismounting Théoden answered. "Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives."

Gimli made his way to Eowyn. "My lady," he began.

The concern on her face slowly gave way to fear of what was to be said, with apprehension she had already guess what was to come. Slowly she asked. "Lord Aragorn...where is he?"

Bowing his head Gimli told her. "He fell..." But he couldn't bring himself to continue.

Shaken and teary-eyed, Eowyn raised her gaze to look at Théoden.

Unable to look at her she walked away, eyes down.

Legolas didn't blame him, turning, he too walked away. He needed time to think. He was in the keep when the word reached him, Aragorn had arrived at the gates with news of Saruman's army. They met in the dark halls of Helm's Deep. "Le ab-dollen." He commented as he spotted his friend, telling his he was late. "You look terrible."

It was the truth, he did look as though he'd been dragged through the mud. Smiling Legolas pulled Evenstar from his cloak and returned it to his friend.

Aragorn thanked him. "Hannon le."

Legolas nodded and fell in step behind Aragorn, his returned had cheered him some.

Finding the King, Aragorn told him what he'd seen.

"A great host you say?" Théoden questioned.

"All Isengard is emptied." Aragorn replied.

Théoden frowned, deep lines etched that would never leave his face. "How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least."

Legolas' heart flipped in his chest. So many, he thought, far too many.

"Ten thousand!?" Théoden exclaimed in disbelief.

"It's an army bred for a single purpose, to destroy the world of men." Aragorn peered at the King. "They will be here by nightfall."

"Let them come." Théoden lifted his chin with stubborn pride, walking outside. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall. We will cover the causeway and gate from above." He looked back at Aragorn. "No army has ever breached the Deeping wall or set foot inside the hornburg."

"This is no rabble of mindless orcs." Gimli spoke up. "These are uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad."

Théoden peered down at him as he did. "I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep. We've seen it before. Crops can be resewn. Homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

Aragorn gestured out then back at the keep. "They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child!"

Shaking his head Legolas retreated into the halls again, having no need to listen longer, he had nothing to say that the others could not. He went inside to overlook the arming of the villagers instead.

In time Aragorn and Gimli joined him there.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys." Aragorn sighed. "These are no soldiers."

Gimli looked around. "Most have seen too many winters."

"Or too few." Legolas shifted lightly on his feet. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." His own voice rose with his own fear, betraying it to those around him. "Doe ahyn, neled herain dan caer menig." He finished so that the others couldn't understand him. And as they should be, three hundred against ten thousand.

Aragorn turned to his friend disapprovingly. "Si beriatha hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras." They have a better chance defending themselves here than in Edoras.

"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen v-erir otheri. Natha daged dhaer!" Legolas' tone became desperate, near panic despite his struggled attempts to keep it down. They cannot win this fight, he said, they are all going to die

In anger Aragorn snapped back. "Then I shall die as one of them!" Whirling he left with the eyes of everyone on his back as he went.

Feeling suddenly ashamed of himself and his words Legolas moved to follow him.

"Let him go lad." Gimli told him. "Let him be."

What am I doing here? Legolas demanded of himself, I'm going to die here. He sat alone looking down over the keep, he shook his head in disgust at his own cowardice when faced with the end. Just then he felt the warmth and weight of the amulet around his neck.

Reaching up he pulled it from his tunic and wrapped his hand tightly around it. 'Kinkathra?' He called out silently in his mind. 'Can you hear me?' The stone flared to life, heat flooding down his arm, lighting everything in a crimson glow.

'Yes.'

Relief washed over him as she answered, he had despaired that it would not work or that she would refuse to answer him. 'I...we need you or we are all going to die here.' He whispered down into the stone.

The answer was immediate as the stone heated until it burned his hand but he refused to let go of it like a life line. 'I'm coming. Hold on Legolas, you must hold on.'

Then the stone went cold and dark and she was gone.

Legolas didn't feel better but it was something, it was hope. Standing he made his way back into the keep to find Aragorn. He needed to make amends. He found him getting armored, he handed his friend and leader his sword as he did. "We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

Aragorn nodded and told him there was nothing to forgive. "U-moe edhored, Legolas."

In the corner Gimli looked down at himself and his armor hopelessly. "If we had time I'd get this adjusted. It's a little tight across the chest."

It wasn't the chest that was the problem, Legolas grinned and was about to say something when a horn sounded somewhere outside. "That is no orc horn!"

The three rushed out to see, as they did the gates opened and an army of elves marched in.

Théoden joined them. "How is this possible?"

Haldir stepped forward. "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together, we come to honor that allegiance."

"Mae govannen, Haldir!" Aragorn welcomed. "You are most welcome!"

"We are proud to fight alongside men, once more." Haldir answered.

He knew Haldir spoke of the last great battle against Sauron but he couldn't help but think for a moment of the much older battle where elves and men fought together and doubted if Haldir knew about that one he would say he was proud. But he quickly pushed the thought away and smiled, his spirits lifted at the new arrivals. 'Perhaps I will live to see the dawn.', he thought.

Standing ready to fight, Legolas watched Saruman's army approach.

Gimli, beside him, looked up, frustrated as he stood well below the wall and could see nothing beyond them. "Arg. You could have picked a better spot!"

Legolas grinned down at him then up as Aragorn come up to them.

"Well lad," Gimli said. "The luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

"Your friends are with you Aragorn." Legolas assured him but if he was really assuring Aragorn or himself he couldn't have said.

Gimli added. "Let's hope they last the night."

Aragorn nodded and went on, overseeing the battle readiness of everyone.

With a small sigh Legolas raised his bow to point down at the uruk-hai, still out of range. He should have called sooner he realized, when Gandalf had wordlessly told him too. There was no way she could make it in time now, it just wasn't possible, even for a dragon to traverse such distance. He listened as Aragorn spoke to the elves to keep his mind off it.

"A Eruchin, u-dana I faelas a hyn as uben tanatha le." He told them. Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none.

Gimli interrupted his thoughts, demanding impatiently. "What's happening out there?"

Smiling mischievously Legolas looked down at him. "Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?"

The dwarf grumbled in answer, causing Legolas to laugh.

Then it all grew quiet as it drew to a tension filled halt until an arrow was nervously let fly, taking out an orc. Legolas arched a brow, not a bad shot for an accident, he thought.

"Dartho!" Aragorn called for them to hold.

Below the uruks roared in anger and charged the walls.

"So it begins." Théoden said.

Turning to the elves Legolas called. "Faeg I-uaru din na lanc a nu ranc!" Their armor is weak at the neck and under the arms.

Aragorn shouted for them to fire. "Hado I philinn!"

Hundreds of long arrows took flight into the uruk-hai.

"Anybody hit anything?" Demanded Gimli.

Legolas didn't answer as he took aim as well, awaiting the command.

"Give them a volley." Théoden ordered.

"Fire!" Gamling yelled.

"Keep firing." Aragorn echoed.

Gimli shouted encouragement. "Come on! Send them to the!"

Aragorn spotted ladders and shouted a warning to those on the wall "Pendraith!"

"Good!" Gimli cried enthusiastically.

It wasn't long before the uruk-hai reached the top of the walls, swarmed them like locust, starting hand to hand combat.

Legolas let go a flurry of arrows, keeping himself out of arms reach of the uruks.

"Legolas!" Gimli called over to him in the melee. "Two already!"

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas grinned, letting fly another arrow.

"Arg!" The dwarf said in frustration. "I'll have no pointy-ear out scoring me!"

"Nineteen!" He said, notching another arrow. Somewhere over his shoulder he could hear Gimli ranting. "Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty one, twenty two."

"Northway! Nauthannen!" Aragorn's voice yelled.

Legolas glanced in the direction and then jumped up on the wall when he heard Aragorn scream again.

"Dago han! Dago han, Legolas! Dago han!" Aragorn shouted, pointing. Kill him! Kill him, Legolas! Kill him! He was urgently calling.

Legolas looked down and spotted what his friend was pointing at. A uruk soldier carrying a torch and running for the drainage hole in the keep wall. The one weak point and they all knew it. Lightning fast he shot two arrows, both hitting their mark but both failing to kill it.

His eyes went wide but he could do little else before the stones under him buckled, sending him flying in a spray of exploding rock. He lay stunned for a moment, blinking spots from his eyes and shaking the roar from his ears.

"Na barad! Na barad! Haldir! Na barad!" he heard his friend call from somewhere above him, calling Haldir back to the keep.

Quickly Legolas got to his feet, everyone was retreating back to the gate. Up on the wall Haldir nodded and called to the other to follow, dragging an unwilling Gimli by force. "What are you doing? Stop it!" Gimli yelled at them.

Something blindsided the elf and he found himself on the ground again, this time looking up at a descending uruk blade. I knew it, he thought dryly.

Like the sun itself falling above the ruined walls, a warm golden fire washed over him then pulse like a wave outwards, only when it fell on the uruks it killed as it went. The call of a dragon thundered over the battle field like a challenge.

Inside the circle of fire stood the Queen of the Dragons, a blazing crimson war goddess.

Legolas came to his feet at her side and back to back they fought. He with arrows and her emitting balls of flame from her palms.

"Na barad!" She shouted, edging him towards the keep.

Legolas looked around and shook his head. "There's no opening."

"Then I shall make one." She spun to face the keep, eyes glowing with internal fire. Kinkathra held her arms out at her sides and a wind began to swirl around her, opening her mouth she let out a sound he didn't think a being of her size could have made.

The roar of a dragon filled the ravine and from her body it seemed came a dragon of gold and crimson, growing in size as it flew out of her to rise above them. It looked just like the one he'd seen before only it was nowhere near as large.

"Dragon spirit clear my way!" She pointed as the uruk-hai between them and the keep. At her direction the flame specter swooped down, lighting the battlefield as it hit orcs, incinerating them instantly. Kinkathra wavered, nearly falling as she sent it out.

Legolas caught her but she quickly righted herself.

"Run." She gave him a shove and together they ran to the gate and into the keep.

"Brace the gate!" Gamling cried as everyone who could get in was in.

"To the gates!" Théoden echoed. "Draw your swords!"

"We can't hold them much longer." Gamling told his king.

But Théoden wouldn't hear it. "Hold them!"

Aragorn approached. "How long do you need?" He asked Théoden.

"As long as you can give me!"

"Gimli!" Aragorn and Gimli hastened away.

Legolas and Kinkathra quickly moved to the top of the wall to look down and watched as Aragorn and Gimli battled orcs at the gate.

"Shore up the door!" Théoden yelled. "Gimli! Aragorn! Get out of there!"

"Aragorn!" Legolas called down, throwing a rope for them to climb up. Kinkathra grabbed the rope and helped him pull his friends to safety.

Aragorn nodded at her as he reached the top.

"Pull everyone back." Théoden shouted. "Pull them back!"

Gamling took no time to hesitate. "Pull back! Pull back! Retreat! Retreat!"

"Hurry!" Aragorn told his friend. "Get them inside! Come, to the keep!"

Once inside they closed the inner gates.

Legolas took the time to really look at Kinkathra now, he knew they had been something different about her but hadn't had the time to think on it before. She was no longer in black to start, instead she wore a crimson cloak over gleaming golden armor that matched her dark blood red hair and gold toned skin. She looked every inch like the Dragon Queen now, right up to the gold circlet set with a red gem on her brow.

He smiled and closed his arms around her impulsively, he was so glad to see her, if she killed him now for it he would die happy.

She turned and smiled at him distractedly before she turned to listen to the others talk.

"The fortress is taken." Théoden despaired. "It is over."

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it." Aragorn frowned. "They still defend it. They have died defending it! Is there no other way for the woman and children to get out of the caves? Is there no other way?"

Gamling came forward. "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far." He shook his head. "The uruk-hai are too many."

"Send word for the woman and children to make for the mountain pass." Aragorn said. "And barricade the entrance!" He turned to Kinkathra now. "Is there not more you could do?"

She shook her head slowly as she pulled herself up and pushed Legolas' arms away, standing on her own. "I've used too much of my power merely getting here as fast as I did." She said it as if she hated to admit it. "Without rest I can do little more, I doubt I could even free myself if I wanted to."

"Who is this?" Théoden asked.

"Théoden-King, meet the Dragon Queen Kinkathra." Aragorn introduced them.

"The dragon on the field, I thought I was seeing things." Théoden murmured.

"Can you still fight?" Aragorn looked back at her.

Reaching over her shoulder she unsheathed the long golden sword there. "Always."

Legolas glanced at her, she looked very tired and yet somehow so happy. Why she was happy to be here just then he couldn't guess and he felt deeply ashamed of himself to have brought her here only to die.

"So much death." Uttered the King. "What can men do against such reckless hate?"

Kinkathra looked to Legolas and smiled. "It is not as dark as it seems my prince of Mirkwood."

He frowned slightly, not understanding what she meant by that.

"Ride out with me." Aragorn said. "Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory?" Théoden blinked.

"For Rohan. For your people." Aragorn said.

"Not dark at all." Kinkathra looked up at a small window and Legolas looked up as well.

Gimli followed their eyes. "The sun is rising."

Legolas looked at that light, the light of the fifth day, dawn. He looked to her and smiled.

She had somehow known about Gandalf's coming.

"Yes." Théoden nodded slowly, unaware of what the three were discussing, then with more feeling. "Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time."

"Yes!" Gimli agreed, climbing up to blow the horn without being asked.

"Let this be the hour when we draw our swords together." Théoden said. "Fell deeds await. Now for wrath. Now for ruin. And the red dawn!"

Aragorn and Théoden mounted their horses and Legolas followed suit, offering his hand to Kinkathra. "My Queen." He smiled gravely.

She took his hand and was pulled up behind him.

"Forth Eorlingas!" Théoden cried as the gates were opened before them and the three steeds charged out, clearing the causeway of urks as they went.

Over the eastern ridge came not just the sun but the lone, glowing white figure of Gandalf the White.

"Gandalf." Aragorn spotted him first.

"Théoden-King stands alone." Gandalf said as more riders appeared beside him.

"Not alone." Eomer replied. "Rohirrim!"

"Eomer!" Théoden cried out in surprise.

"To the King!" Eomer rallied his riders.

They charged down the steep embankment, crashing into the orcs, washing over them like hooved death.

Legolas heard Kinkathra say appreciatively. "Death, death on a horse." Then she gave a small laugh.

Gandalf rejoined his friends, he smiled and bowed his head to Kinkathra. "Greetings to you Red Queen. I thought never to see you out of your city." he glanced at Legolas. "But most thankful are we that you came to our aid."

She smiled in recognition of Gandalf. "You still wander this land grey traveller, still into places you should not be. But no I see you are not any longer but instead the White Wizard."

Legolas watched them clasp hands warmly like old friends and he realized that they had obviously met before and couldn't help but wonder about the story behind that one.

Gandalf turned to look east towards Mordor and the others did as well. "Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over." He looked at them. "The battle for middle-earth is about to begin. All out hopes now lie with two little hobbits. Somewhere in the wilderness."


End file.
